Una pareja misteriosa (Si continuara en febrero 2013)
by soli16
Summary: Nuestra historia se trata de dos amigos de la infancia que tubieron que separarser por motivos desconosidos, despues se reencuentra en una escuela donde solo asisten ricos o personas con grandes talentos, los misterios de sus pasados y presentes se ban resolviendo mientras enfrentan problemas de sus familias y escuelas, la historia se centra en Naruto, hinata y sus familias.


Una Pareja Misteriosa Cap1

El principio de una nueva vida

Nuestra historia comienza en una escuela de alta clase o personas con un gran talento que merece ser reconocido.

En la clase 1-A un maestro de pelo blanco con la parte inferior del rostro cubierto y una banda cubriéndole un ojo les anunciaba –– Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero de clase, podrías presentarte? – un chico entra por la puerta del aula.

Un alumno con pelo rubio ojos azulados y piel morena clara se adentra en la clase y se para en medio del pizarrón – Buenos días mi nombre es Naruto un placer conocerlos.

Podrías decirnos tu apellido?. Que los directores no nos dieron datos tuyos – cuestiona el profesor.

Discúlpeme pero no diré mi nombre completo * quiero tener un perfil bajo e.e * lo que les puedo decir es que fui transferido de la escuela publica de okinawa – en eso le interrumpe un chico con pelo largo que cubría su espalda también tenia vendas en ambos brazos.

Como una persona de escuela publica pudo legar asta aquí? No me lo tomes a mal pero una persona de mi rango no te volverá a dirigir la palabra – replica con un tono de superioridad.

Nejie por favor comportate, ahora que saben que Naruto viene de una escuela publica no lo discriminen – se escuchan murmullos mientras el profesor les dirige la palabra.

No se preocupe sensei, no creo que pierda la gran cosa por no hablar con el – replica el rubio

En ese momento todas las chicas habían olvidado que según nejie "el era pobre y no un noble" pues les pareció atractivo el chico.

Dobe que haces en esta escuela, nunca me dijiste que te transferirías aquí – le dirige la palabra Sasuke –– Teme callate, si quieres luego hablamos en privado – contesta el rubio.

Si tanto quieres ocultar que eres un... – al instante Naruto le tapa la boca –– Ya te dije luego hablamos en privado.

Bueno veo que ustedes se llevan bien * Sabia que Naruto se me hacia conocido por que quiere ocultarlo?, humm. Me divertiré este semestre * Toma asiento, alado de Hinata Hyuga – al escuchar estas palabras un chico llamado kiba refunfuño.

Grrrrrrrrrr. Por que no deja que se ciente conmigo? Sensei * no puedo dejar que se le acerque a Hinata *

En ese momento se preocupa un chico con lentes oscuros capucha y ropa que no le dejaba ver su rostro.– pensaba que su amigo se saldría de control puesto que era un noble el era un gran peleador de artes marciales.

No Kiba, después de lo que le sucedió al otro muchacho no te lo permitiré – contesta el maestro.

Naruto, solo te diré que un Baka como tu debería sentirse afortunado por estar alado de la idol numero uno en la escuela – declara Kiba.

Esta bien Kakashi-sensei – ignorando totalmente las palabras de Kiba.

Kiba, calmate no hagas nada * espero me haga caso hay veces que asta ami me ignora * – le dice Shino.

Me estas ignorando?!, inútil plebeyo te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras, Te Reto A Un Duelo ahora mismo! Kakashi-sensei sea nuestro referí por si acaso me excedo – comenta Kiba.

No seas abusivo deja en paz a Naruto-san – comenta una bella chica con pelo azulado y ojos color perla con una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

La clase se emociona puesto que rara vez escuchan hablar firmemente ala bella chica.

No te preocupes Hinata-chan, acepto el reto, Kiba.

La clase se sorprende mientras la hermosa chica se sonroja y en su mente solo se repetían las palabras Hinata-chan, puesto que nadie le había hablado así a excepción de su familia y una amiga de su infancia.

Bueno clase vamos ala Arena, el reto es aceptado por el joven Naruto – Declara Kakashi.

Hinata preocupada le comenta al profesor –– Kakashi-sensei por favor no permita pelear a Inozuka-san contra Naruto-san no es justo que pelee contra el tercer mejor de la escuela, mejor permita que el peleador secreto pelee contra el.

Te sorprenderá el final, no le digas a nadie pero créeme que Naruto tiene unos cuantos secretos – contesto.

Pero si algo sala mal, usted intervendrá verdad? – le vuelve a cuestionar preocupada a su profesor.

Cierto, estaré pendiente no quiero que maltraten a kiba U.u, si no jiraija y Tsunade-sama se enfadaran conmigo – Le contesta Kakashi provocando que se confundiera Hinata.

Kakashi, anuncia el inicio de la batalla –– Empieza la pelea entre Inuzuka Vs Naruto, aquí no habrá protectores ni reglas mas que no matar ni usar armas, Comiencen !

Te arepentiras de haber aceptado mi reto – le dice kiba a naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad – preparate para tu muerte.

Kiba ataco sin avisar con una gran velocidad hacia el rostro de Naruto, en cuanto sintió que hubo contacto noto que los sostuvo fácilmente.

Tsk, no te creas por detener mi primer ataque – molesto y enfurecido. * parece es un buen oponente, ni siquiera los dos mejores de la escuela pueden detenerlo de esa forma, como es que lo sostuvo se supone que solo se puede bloquear o esquivar *.

Kakashi-sensei, veo que ya se dio cuenta verdad? – pregunta el rubio. –– el profesor con el pelo blanco le dice a Kiba que retire su reto, que la pelea era obvia provocando ira de parte de Kiba.

Tsk, no me subestime tengo muchos ataques superiores a ese y no me retractare – le contesta un Kiba enfurecido.

Bueno sensei, este atento a interferir claro que no me pondré serio pero no soy bueno controlándome – la clase mira fijamente a Naruto por sus palabras. – * Justo lo que no quería e.e no quiero llamar la atención.

Naruto ataca a un nivel que kiba pueda detener para no llamara la atención, Kiba bloquea con facilidad.

Vez Baka apenas y alcanzas mi nivel de pelea de pelea, es hora de ponerme serio y detenerte :) espero no sufras, ahora si kakashi-sensei no quiero destrozar a este pobretón con un padre y madre mediocres, are que tus inmundos padres sientan vergüenza – Kiba había roto el Tabú, nadie puede hablar mal de la familia de Naruto, Naruto solo se llena de rabia.

Kakashi estaba demasiado preocupado –– as cometido un gran error Kiba, espero estes preparado que ni yo puedo detenerlo fácilmente – kakashi entra ala arena para hacer equipo con Naruto – Ahora tendré que ser tu equipo – toda la clase se sorprende que su profesor se destape su ojo izquierdo, por que solo lo mostraba cuando se ponía serio.

Espero que estés preparado Kiba, Nadie habla así de mis padres – Naruto le dice con una mirada sin punto fijo y su pupila dilatada también tenia una extraña aura roja – ahora morirás por haber hablado así de mis amados padres – los chicos de la clase ponían atención ala pelea con miedo y las chicas estaban asombradas de lo guapo que se veía.

Naruto ataco tan rápido apareciendo de tras de la espalda de kiba sin que el se diera cuenta pero afortunadamente el sensei pudo cubrirlo, en eso naruto aparece arriba de kakashi y le da un golpe en la espalda dejándolo boca abajo en ese mismo instante apareció atrás de kiba susurrando: Espero que estés preparado para sufrir y morir de dolor, tomado le la mano derecha de Kiba y colocándosela en la nuca en eso aparece una tercera persona con el rostro tapado y sin mostrar su cabello con una mascara ninja colocada.

No dejare que le hagas daño a nadie de esta escuela – señala la tercera persona – * Es demasiado fuerte no creo que yo pueda contra el * Sensei, ocupare su ayuda, así que no finja estar inconsciente se que no lo lastimo completamente vi que bloqueo su ataque.

Jejej parece que me descubriste – dice Kakashi provocando que la clase lo vea como un flojo – Bueno yo atacare a sus costados y espalda y cubriré a kiba tu intentalo afrontar de frente.

Veo que también estas alado de quien insulto a mis padres – dice un Naruto enfurecido.

Naruto ataca ala persona desconocida pero en ese momento Kakashi lo golpea en un nervio que hace que su brazo derecho no funcione como el quería así que la tercera persona lo golpea directamente en su estomago haciendo parecer que su puño había atravesado a Naruto por que una ráfaga de aire azul salio por su espalda.

La Clase estaba sorprendida de esta pelea ya que nunca habían visto una pelea tan buena. –– Lastima que naruto-san ya perdió – menciona la clase.

Buen golpe, pero con eso no me detendrás – dice Naruto mientras sostiene la palma de su atacante – ahora muere – con la misma mirada que hacia parecer que su cuerpo no tenia alma.

Creo que ya es demasiado juego – menciona el profesor con pelo blanco que le asesta cuatro golpes casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto cae desmallado.

Sensei por que no hizo eso antes al dobe, e.e , estaba apunto de meterme y hacer pedazos a Naruto – Replica Sasuke.

No digas nada Sasuke que ni tu ni Nejie están a su nivel y lo sabes –– responde Kakashi.

Tsk, no me compares con el dobe * se que lo puedo derrotar, mi familia es de las mejores en arte marciales *

–– Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora ––

Bueno "Uzumaki Naruto", veo que ya mostraste tu talento, pero no entiendo por que no quieres que sepan que eres de los mas ricos de la escuela – Le cuestiona la directora Tsunade –– mientras el rubio solo tenia la cabeza gacha por que sabia que casi mataba a Kiba y se dejo llevar por su segunda personalidad.

Perdone madrina no quería desatarme así – decía el rubio mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas por la mejilla – no quiero volver a estar así por eso bine a esta escuela a controlarme – dice Naruto.

Créeme aquí hay una persona que puede ayudarte pero tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, bueno dejemos este tema yo solo pregunte por que no quieres que sepan que eres de los nobles de mas alto rango? – pregunta la directora.

Eso es fácil, no quiero que la gente intente ser mi amigo por que soy un noble, por eso fui ala escuela publica de okinawa en ese lugar hice amigos de verdad, pero... bueno – Naruto pone una cara triste y nostálgica mientras mira por una ventana.

Esa cara me dice que tuviste una mala experiencia, no? Tal ves descubrieron tu identidad? –– Pregunta Tsunade.

A algunas personas se los conté y siguen siendo igual conmigo, esos son mis verdaderos amigos jejeje también Sasuke lo es, de echo el es mi mejor amigo – Naruto hace una pausa y suspira – Lo que me pone triste es que la persona en la que mas confié fue una niña que conocí en primero de primaria que tuvo que irse a medio curso y no puedo recordar su nombre.

Bueno mientras deberías irte – le dice la directora mientras queda pensativa.

.es/t326-nh-y-masuna-pareja-misteriosa-fp aqui tambien esta mi fanfic soy el mismo autor n.n espero les alla gustado soy nuevo en fanfiction y deseo acostumbrarme y mejorarme como escritor espero sus comentarios


End file.
